A snowy day filled with Awesomesauce
by Yuki Kuromori
Summary: Yumiko  fanmade vocaloid0 is going sledding with her other fanmade vocaloid friends Akira and Miki. While sledding the meet up with Kari Vicky and Mariya to race down Death Hill


Hi Yuki Here!(or Vicky you take your pick) This is for Gigistarlight517's contest on youtube :D Here are the characters:

Yumiko Hikari and Hiroto arent mine.

Miki isnt mine either

but Kari Vicky Mariya and Akira are mine :) Enjoy~

**

* * *

**

**A snowy day filled with Awesome-sauce**

"Wake up!" Hikari shouted pulling off Yumiko's bed covers off revealing a girl with long, messy purple and black hair."You are so lazy, and also Akira and Miki are here to see you." Hikari added making Yumiko jump out of bed to quickly get ready because she told them that she would go sledding with them because the weather forecaster predicted that today would snow.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" Yumiko chanted brushing her hair making it instantly straight. She put on a punkish Abby Dawn coat, some jeans that would obviously get wet, cute fuzzy boots, and a hat that looked like a panda.

"Yumikooo, were comin' in..." Akira said coming in with Miki following behind. Akira's usually in a side ponytail hair was down reaching the middle of her back. She was wearing a blue scarf that looked oddly familiar and had ice cream stains on it. She too was wearing jeans, but she was wearing a white coat. Miki had earmuffs that were blue and that were in front of her pink and purple pigtails. She was wearing snow pants and a purple coat making it awkward for her to walk.

"You know we have been waiting here for like, ever." Miki said sighing.

"Yesh, I know. Now! Let us go!" Yumiko ordered, pushing them outside.

"Bye, See ya, whatever." Hiroto said not looking up from the newspaper that was titled,

"Kagamine Rin getting more famous by the day!"

"So which hill are we going to?" Akira asked dragging her red circle sled on the ground.

"Green Hill? Or _Death Hill?_" Miki said with a creepy voice. The girls exchanged looks and then knew where they were going to.

"DEATH HILL!" They shouted in unison.

_Death Hill were going to Death hill_Akira and Yumiko sang complimenting their high and low voices.

"This is going to be awesome!" Miki said with excitedness.

When they reached Death Hill they took in the awesome sauce. They were the first ones there. Perfect snow. Not touched. They exchanged looks again and then Yumiko broke the silence,

"Last one there is a rotten banana!" Getting the phrase wrong and dashing off leaving Miki and Akira to 'Eat her dust' as you might say but in this situation, eat my snow.

"Hey you little cheater! You got a head start!" Miki shouted running at top speed even in her snow pants. Akira just sighed and slowly walked up to the hill, she never liked to run. Somehow Miki made it first and Yumiko second with Akira trailing last. When they reached the top of the hill they saw 3 other girls approaching the top of the hill, and they knew who they were. The tallest had blond pigtails and was wearing a purple coat. The shortest girl in the middle with short brown hair wearing a light jacket that would probably make her freeze. The girl at the end had long brown hair and was wearing a white coat like Akira's. It was Kari, Vicky, and Mariya laughing brushing snow off of their glistening hair, must have just had a snowball fight.

"Hey look! It's the Fan mades!" Vicky shouted running up to them and glomping them at the same time in one big hug.

"Can't... breathe..." Akira managed to say. Vicky released them and laughed again.

"So what are you guys doin' here?" Mariya asked.

"Same as you, sledding."Yumiko replied showing the sleds they brought.

"Well since we are the first ones here, I have an idea." Kari said with an evil look on her face.

"Do tell."Vicky said eagerly.

"How about we have a race? Us three versus the fan mades."

"Well.."Yumiko tried to say but Miki interrupted.

"Oh heck yes!"

"It's on then!" Mariya shouted pumping her fist in the air making Vicky do the same.

"The rules will be simple. First one to get to the bottom of the hill wins."Kari instructed.

"Lets do a countdown, shall we?" Akira suggested.

"We shall." The others agreed.

"Three." They got into positions

"Two."

"One!" They raced down the hill at an incredible speed! Kari found a ramp like thing and used her sled to make a huge jump making her fly into first. Yumiko saw what Kari did and leaned forward to make her go faster. Miki was just relaxing with Mariya right behind her. Vicky and Akira were trying to take this seriously but they got stuck by a bunch of rocks! Miki saw that two competitors were eliminated so she brought up her game, there is only a bit of a ways down. Mariya instantly noticed and took this a lot more seriously. Miki and Mariya kept switching places. Yumiko finally made first place with only a bit left and...SHE MADE IT! Yumiko is first place with Kari right on her flank. They collided and started to laugh because they got snow all over themselves! Mariya got third with Miki in 4th. Vicky and Akira were just walking down the hill so they were tied for 5th.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Kari shouted with everyone else laughing with her.


End file.
